


One too many

by Mintyfluff



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyfluff/pseuds/Mintyfluff
Summary: What happens when your best friend gets just a little bit too much of the good things, and unexpected confessions is being brought up?Kai will find out in a way he'd never thought. To be continued!





	One too many

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Akira, nor it's caracters. They belong to Katsuhiro Otomo.  
> However, Im taking the liberty of using the lovely and unforgettable caracters and using them to explore my own perspective of what should have happened!  
> You know Im not alone ;0) u all love Yama/kai.  
> I hope you enjoy!

One too many

Kai emptied his glass of Beer and put it back down with a slam.  
\- "hey one more please!"  
Kai waved his arm at the bald bar-owners direction with a deep reddish color spread across his otherwise pale cheeks.  
-"Yeah over here me too!"  
Another arm was raised in the air, showing the bright red color of the owners jacket.  
-"It should be a free round eh? Us cool guys drawing all the costumers in and all! So waddaya say pops?"  
Kanedas smile did'nt have any effect here.  
The owner of the Harukiya turned around from behind the bar.  
-"Do I look like some damn waitor to you?! Get your ass over here if you want something! Don't you ever have schoolwork, huh?!"  
He further mumbled something about "those drunken ass teenagers thinks they own the place..drawing costumers heh yeah right .. more like using this place as an afterhour kindergarden...no damn parents..."  
-"Just get laid already, man! You're really grumpy these days!" Kaneda satt back with a provocative grin as he raised his legs up in the air and rested them on the table.  
Yamagata, who sat inbetween Kai and Kaneda, took a quick look around him before leaning in closer to their leader.  
-"Where is that guy you told me about, the one who was supposed to have that crazy new shit?"  
Kaneda glanced at the door just in time to see a man enter the dark, worn down place that the Harukiya was.  
He was about the size of Kaneda himself, just a tad bit skinnier and with semi-long pitchblack hair that clung to his face.  
-"Speaking of the devil" Kaneda mumbled.  
Like a shadow, the man slid though the door and made his way around the bar to the table where the gang were waiting.  
Without a word, he reached for something in his pocket and smoothly reeled up something that looked like a small plastic bag.  
He flipped the bag right into kanedas hands who quickly tucked it in his jacket.  
-"You owe me big time guys. And remember; be careful". The man warned before he continued his way further into the bar to take a seat.  
Kai had his usual troublesome expression as he turned to the leader.  
-"who the hell was that?"  
Kaneda stretched his arms above his head and sat back in the chair.  
-"Some guy from detention. He promised me to get some goodies if I'd steal him a bike."  
Yamagata eagerly tapped his fingers on the table.  
-"So what are we waiting for huh? Take it out already." He demanded, trying hard to use his lowest register.  
-"Hold your horses man, we are waiting for the others to get here first so we can all be on the same level" Kaneda reminded him.  
A few days later they all decided to meet up at their usual hangout to split whatever new stuff their leader were planning on bringing. They were all eager and excited to see what they would be poppin tonight. Kaneda always seemed to find a way of getting a hold of the good stuff.  
Tetsuo and the rest of the gang came in high speed around the corner of the dirty building, screeching their way into the sidewalk.  
Muffled talk and laughter from teenagers could be heard through the door before it flung open as Tetsuo and at least ten other boys and girls entered the Harukiya. Sweaty Helmets and a ridiculous amount of beer were carried under their arms. As if that was'nt enough, their dirty boots left a remarbakle trails of oil and mud from the door and through the room.  
The managers reaction did'nt wait.  
-"What the actual hell...! You retarted hyenas I told you it's forbidden to bring in your own alcohol here! Buy something at the bar if you really think you should be drinking!" He slammed his fists so hard at the bar that serveral glasses fell from their positions above him, a few hitting him in the head on their way down.  
Tetsuo offered his cheesiest grin and waved his arm as to reasure him that it was ceartanly not the case.  
-"Relax! Its only lemonade that my Mother makes! It's the best really. And hey, your head is bleeding." He burst into laughter and the crowd behind him were'nt late to join in.  
The furious man was about to counter at Tetsuo but was interupted by a string of blood that found its way down into his eye, causing him to go completely blind.  
He could barely contain his anger anymore, much to Tetsuous amusement. He biliously threw a dirty towel aside and swore to himself while stumbling to the back of the bar.  
Suddenly, someone recognized Tetsuo in the crowd.  
-"Over here, Tetsuo!"  
Kaneda stood up from his seat smiling and waving at his childhood friend to come to their table.  
-"where the heck have you been? You kept us waiting for ages! Hurry over here guys, we wanna get this party started tonight!" He howled with a bottle at the ready that he swung back and forth.

People were sittning in a circle around the broken table, watching eagerly as Kaneda took out the bag and emptied the pills in the middle.  
There were perhaps 30 or 40 capsules laying there before them.  
-"Okay so the guy told me only to have one pill per guy or girl. Its superdifferent from the ones I usualy get a hold of. But who cares! So here ya go. Pop em!  
Kaneda gestured for everyone to dig in as if it was about a fancy dinner.

They could'nt wait anylonger. Hands dug in with little resistence and several kids quickly forgot about Kanedas warning. Wich to be honest really was'nt much of a warning at all.  
One of them being Yamagata.  
-"hey hold on."  
Kai quickly stopped yamagatas attempt to go for a second one.  
-"You should stop there just to be safe" He lectured the much bigger male who were also much stronger than Kai.  
Yamagata gave him a light but effective push with his elbow but is was enough to Kai of out of the way and down to the floor. He looked down at the smaller male and smirked with in selfdelight.  
-"Another one? Dont mind if I do!" Yamagata hummed and took another one from the pile. Or rather, what was left of it. Kai's eyes widened. How many did each and everyone take really?  
Kai got himself back up from the floor and sat down deep in his seat, arms crossed. He was'nt even half as drunk as his older friend.  
-"Oh man you're so incredibly dumb" He snorted and took a long sip on his beer. "You are gonna pass out as usual."  
"Nah, Im gonna get lucky tonight."

The night at the bar went on in an extremely cheerful mood. Not to mention loud and noisy. But there was nothing else to be expected when it came to Kaneda and his gang. No matter how many times they had been told to keep away from that certain hang-out, they would always barge in whenever they felt like it. Though the manager felt like killing them most of the time, they had known eachother for a long time and deep down inside, he also felt like he wanted to protect them from the sometimes dangerous life out on the streets. This night however, was not one of them.  
Kaneda and Tetsuo were armwrestling, others kept themselves busy by jumping across the tables as they were chased around by the manager. Kai and severel other kids joined in beer drinkingcontests while some tried to steal bottles from behind the bar.  
Yamagata however was at his peak. He stood by the jukebox with two other tall guys singing their lungs out to Billy Idol songs, managing to sound expremelt tone-death at that. Yamagata had a good singingvoice though, something that he would never show off at a place like this.  
They were all forgetting about the pills they just took and had no idea what was about to happen. The tiny pills that did'nt look like much to the world, was just about to take full effect.  
Kai saw at the corner of his eye how Yamagata stumbled away from the jukebox and across the room, holding one hand to his forehead as if he was about to faint.  
It was clear that all the goodies were starting to play him out right there. God knows how much he had to drink that night before the overdose of the pills. And just like that Yamagata fell to the floor making a decent faceplant at the feet of the manager, who was in the middle of eagerly beating up one of the taller guys with close to no teeth.  
Something burst within him at that point and there was nothing left but raw anger and a need to kill all of them. He dropped the thoothless buy to the floor and spun around, facing everyone.  
-"Okay that's it you freeloading morons! I've had enough of you! Im calling the cops right now and I doubt that any of you are strangers to them! GET OOOUT!"  
-"neather are you!" Came a mocking voice from the crowd, making the poor manager pop another vein.  
-"THE FUCK, GET OUT!"  
It was only now that Kaneda realised the weakness in his legs as he tried to stand up. It was like his arms and legs were falling asleep, only it made no sense at all. As he tried to put weight on his left knee to make an effort to stand up, he could feel his entire body shake.  
-"H-hey! This is weird guys I cant feel my legs" He stuttered looking around for someone to reach out to.  
-"then CRAWL out, I dont CARE!" The manager hissed as he took a grip around the youngsters neck to violently send him towards the door.  
The drug was kicking in, making it a different experience for each of them it seemed.  
Tetsuo was sprawled out on the floor, screaming and kicking as if someone was trying to catch him. Kai quickly ran to his side making an attempt to calm him down, but failed miserably. Tetsuo, who had little controll over his movements, punched Kais' face so hard that he fell backwards.  
Hallucinations seemed to spread through the crowd like a disease. In fact, the youngsters seemed to be allover the place all at once. Some of them climbed over to the other side of the bar and added even more chaos to the situation by mimicing the barkeeper himself, by making wide gestures, swearing and yelling things randomly at eachother. Wievers were clapping their hands at the actual similarity.  
Kai knew at this point that it was useless to try stear things up. They were all going nuts and he did'nt plan on staying until the cops would get there.  
He glanced over at Yamagata who was still laying with his face down kissing the floor.  
He just could'nt leave him be. Not this time. There had been times when Kai probably would'nt have made it home without him. Yamagata even kept a passed out Kai on his lap once as he gave him a ride home through the night to make sure he would be safe. And So many times before when he himself passed out, Yamagata was always keeping an eye on him since he knew the boy could'nt take a whole lot of alcohol. Kai was pretty damn drunk tonight as well but clearly not as high as most of them.  
-"Yamagata c'mon were going."  
Kai got down on his knees and rolled his motionless friend over on his back. Getting him out from the Harukiya was troublesome to say the least. But he was determined to get it done before the cops would be allover the place. Kai somehow managed to drag Yamagata all the way up the stairs, causing his head to hit every single step. Luckily, this seemed to actually get Yamagata back into some kind of consious state. And also a big scratch on his forehead.  
By the time they reached the top, he could stand up by using Kai's bike for support.  
"I need another drink man" he complained standing by the bike looking like an old man with a croocked back.  
"Sure you do" Kai snorted. "Get on behind me on my bike Okay? Cause you are'nt taking your own home tonight"  
"Can I sit on your lap then?" Yamagata smiled, obviously trying to be funny. He covered his hand in his hand and giggled to himself.  
" I really don't think that's physicaly possible" Kai answered in a short tone. He was tired. Probably he had too much to drink as well. He just did'nt feel it until now that they were standing still. "Will you please get on?" He pleaded.  
"Okay okay but only because it's you" slurred Yamagata and ruffled Kais hair before ungraciously climbing onto the back of the Veichle.  
"Whatever, hold on."  
Watching Kai get on his bike was like witnessing a child riding a bicykle for the first time. The fact that Yamagata's body weighed almost twice as much as Kai's did'nt help. He stumbled up on his bike with a yelp, almost tipping them over. He peered at Yamagata over his shoulder to make sure he was still awake.  
-"That was smooth." Yamagata mumbled and clapped his hands.  
-"Hold on now! I'll try to get us home safe. Im really drunk though so don't blame me if something happens" 

The ride was unsteady and bumpy to the point where yamagata had a grip so hard around the smaller teen that It almost caused Kai to suffercate.  
-"You are killing me man! Don't squeese so damn hard!" Kai paniced as he tried to stear with one hand and get his friend to loosen his grip with the other.  
-"Loosen up hey!"  
-"Nah."

Yamagatas appartment was'nt far away from city much to Kai's releaf.  
It was surely one of the nicer looking buildings in the neighbourhood. Meaning that it actually had a frontdoor that closed properly.  
Kai drove all the way up to the door with Yamagata clinging to his back like he would never let go. He even seemed to have fallen asleep the last part of the ride. How that was even possible was a mystery since the roadbumps almost made them wabble in the wrong direction and head for a sure crash.  
"Can you walk yourself?" Kai asked as he gently shook his body to get the older male to wake up. No response. He peered back over at Yamagata who rested his head on his shoulder. He was awfully close. Too close.  
Kai tried again to gently shake off Yamagata and wake him up so he could finally head up to his place again. This time it seemed to have worked. Kai was released from the embrace and could breathe properly again. Eventhough It was troublesome to have someone so much bigger hanging on your back like that, a part of Kai did'nt mind.  
Somehow they both managed to get of the bike without falling and headed for the door. Even if they were almost there, Kai relaised he would need to follow his friend upstairs to make sure he got into bed properly without getting any crazy ideas.  
"Keys please" Kai demanded turning to his older friend.  
The stairs were perhaps the most challanging part for Yamagata up until now. He stopped every other step to catch his breath.  
-"Would you please get your ass up here! I wanna go home already!" Kai hissed. He was unpatiently walking ahead up the staircase clenching his fists in a try to remain his sanity.  
Turning around, Kai was much confunded over the expression suddenly playing over Yamagatas otherwise so confident face. Not just the fact that he was high like a house. But something entirely different. His eyes displayed a very uncommon feeling for someone like him. It was as if he was longing for something. Almost as if he was trying to speak, but had no idea how to get it out. He covered his head in his hand and took a steady grip of the handrail.  
-"what's the matter with you huh?" Kai felt quite unsure of what to do. He could'nt very well push Yamagata up the stairs, and that creepy face that he wore right now made him feel awfully confused.  
"Hey- Are you okay? can you walk?"  
-"Kai....you.. You're-" He cut himself off.  
-"I have had it with you. Would you try and get yourself together? I need to get home to my dog. He's been alone for hours."  
"Your dog is always more important than me" he muttered.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kai turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Just move it you dumbass!"  
The order seemed to get through. With a determined posture, Yamagata moved again, but with a speed that took Kai by surprise.  
With only an armlength left from Kai at the top of the staircase, Yamagata suddenly reached out to grab the signature red tie hangning loosely around the smaller boys neck.  
With a strained gasp Kai managed to dodge the attempt by heaving himself backwards. His eyes widened at the sight of the other male that did'nt seem to know what he was doing.  
-"Stop joking around now Yama! You're creeping me out man!"  
But the person in front of him did'nt even seem to hear.  
Coming to the conclusion that he would'nt be able to sneak past, he hurried for the door leading into Yamagatas apartment and began fumbling with the keys. The rusty chain did'nt have many different keys, but somehow it was extremely hard sort the right key out of the bunch as well as aim correctly into theyhole. The door suddenly ulocked with a click. It flung open as Kai stumbled inside with little controll, leaving the door banging against the wall.  
He was sent through the hallway making a loud heave before tripping and crashing his shoulder to the stonefloor.  
"Shit that hurt!" He growled as he did his best to hold back the pain. Furious and fed up with his friend, Kai maganed himself around. Looking up, he realised Yamagata was standing closer to him than he expected. It was almost actually as if he was hovering over him.  
Yamagata was ofcourse much stronger and taller than himself, wich made him fell protected at all times. But seeing him like this, was nothing but truely intimidating.  
"Kai... I.." his voice cracked.  
Yamagatas expression was indeed very hard to figure out since most of his upperbody was painted in gloomy dark, only revealing itself for an instance as shadows danced across the room when passing cars drove by from the outside.  
"H-ey" Kai breathed, desperately trying to moisten up the dryness in his throat. "Are you okay?" he stuttered.  
Instead of a comforting answer, telling him that his friend was only screwing around with him tonight, the shadow moved in closer to him, making him instinctively press himself even further down.  
Kai quickly got off the floor, never taking his eyes of Yamagata who was closing in on on him with every passing second. Kais small feet moved backwards in perfect sync with the large black boots that lead them on. The chase though, were quickly over as Kai reached the end of the hallway.  
The wall caught him by surprise as he walked right into it. His head hit the bare coldness with a loud thump that seemed to echo allthough the room. Only now did he realise that he missed the opportunity to slink into the livingroom.  
He cursed himself dreadfully.  
Breathing heavily as the distance between narrowed down fast, he realised the surprises would'nt end there.  
"Please stop right where you are" He demanded, one hand reached out to further demonstrate his point. It was shaking violently. Or atleast that's what it felt like.  
Something escaped the lips of the man infront of him. A laugh? The words that followed was the cherry on top of an already confusing evening.  
"You're so cute, you know" Yamagata said, keeping a calm voice.  
Kai froze in his own sweat. If he would have guessed what comment Yamagata would drop at a time like this, that one would probably be at the bottom of the list. Too shocked to notice, his fingers were slowly being entangled with ones that were alot bigger than his own. The sudden sensation as Yamagatas fingers slid into perfect place against Kais' own sent strange shivers along his spine.  
Yamagata leaned in closer, letting their cradled hands follow the motion as he allowed the other hand to gently slide up the soft skin on Kais bare neck. His fingers moved through the raven locks like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
Other than their mingling breaths, no words were exchanged and the taller male let out a faint hum as he lowered his head to softly nuzzle into kais neck.  
"Yamagata... "  
Interrupted by a warm sensation underneath his jawline, Kais' mind shut down completely. The touch of rough, yet smooth lips slowly made a trail down along his neckside, triggering an unexpected sound he quickly wished he could take back together with the crimson red color that only seemed to increese. What he hell was happening?  
Kai was getting well aware of how relaxed Yamagatas body were. Shoving him to the side and run for it would be a piece of cake at this point. But.. somewhere between the warmth of Yamagatas hands in his, and the sensation of lips kissing the hot skin of his neck, Kai found himself lost in something that felt like a lucid dream.  
And he liked it.. Even if he could'nt get the thought away of Yamagata only acting like this because he was probably affected by the unknown drug. Yamagatas natural scent was just as addictive as it was soothing, and now it was rubbed into his skin and clothes.  
Kai heard himself let out a whimper as a light suckle closed around his earlobe. He could feel how the tip of Yamagats tounge touched the smooth skin there, creating small circles around it. Fighting the amazing sensation was impossible. This world outside of them officialy did'nt excist anymore. The longing that perhaps had been under the surface all along without being fully acknowledged or prooven, were no longer hidden. It really did'nt matter at all and it surprised him.  
"I really want to kiss you" Yamagata murmured, making tiny strokes with his nose across the warm skin at the corner of Kais' mouth.  
"Please..."  
Kai felt himselt tense. Not so much because he absolutely could'nt believe his ears, but mostly because of the warm lingering sensation that spread further down his lower abdomen. Only growing more intense by the minute.  
Holy shit.  
He also semed to have lost the ability to blink as his eyes intensly searched for an answer.  
"You really want to?" He asked hesitantly, pursing his lips. "Because If you are just fucking around.."  
"I swear to you." Yamagata cut him off. "Im not fucking around. I just.. can't hold this back anymore. I.. I want to be the one by your side. Can't you see that already?"  
"Hold on! What is this all of a sudden!" Kai tried pushing Yamagata away, but steady as he was it did'nt move him a milimeter.  
"Don't come any closer" Kai sealed his eyes shut as he felt his cheeks burn with anger.  
"Who the hell do you think you are huh? Think you can get high on some crazy dryg, drink yourself senseless and then confess a whole lot of bullshit to me without even hesitating?" Kai burried his face in his hands. He felt fresh tears prickle down his heated skin and in between his fingers. He felt so embarrased.  
"Some actor you are" He huffed between breaths.  
Without a word Yamagata gently removed Kai's hands and replaced them with his own.  
"Just let me show you." He whispered, allowing a thumb to travel across the base of Kais' lips.  
"Yama..."  
Kai's eyes grew wide as he could see how his friend moved closer, angling his head in perfect position for what was coming next. And eventough he knew that this could be a horrible mistake that they both might regret in a few hours, there was probably nothing that could have stopped him from giving in.  
He closed his eyes and relaxed his body as he felt Yamagatas soft lips press against his own.  
It was very gentle to begin with, and soft hums escaped Yamagatas throat as he opened up to deepen the kiss.  
The unfamiliarity of a kiss struck Kai with countless thoughts and thrilling sensations all at once.  
His first kiss turned out to be with him; his best friend and probably the only one he trusted with his life. It just would'nt sink in.  
This can't be real  
He knew very well that Yamagata was no stranger when it came to bringing girls home, wich was pretty much all the time. So he definately had done this more than a couple of times. With that in mins, there was no chance in hell Kai was going to reveal to his friend how inexperienced he was.  
Yamagata was the one to breake the kiss, but did'nt move away. He slowly brushed his nose against Kais' as he smiled to find that his friends' eyes were still closed.  
Never did Kai in his wildest imagination have thought that the two of them one day would be standing together like this.  
And Oh gods.. He smelled so good.  
The mixture of Yamagatas natural scent, his heavy cologne and the trademark oily components were all incredibly intoxicating, just like that. Breathing it right off his skin.  
He was trembling in Yamagatas arms and even his breath seemed to come out of him unsteadily. Like it was being constantly cut off. But he had no controll anymore.  
Suddenly he felt two fingers sliding underneath his chin, pulling it slightly upwards, making him instinctively open his eyes to almost instantly lock eyes with the pair of warm hazel orbs before him.  
In one movement, Yamagata took a firm grip around Kai's waist as he pulled the smaller male in closer to bring him into another kiss. Things happened so quickly from there on that Kai did'nt have the slightest clue how they made their way from the hallway and into Yamasgatas bedroom. Probably backwards though, because somehow Kai tripped and fell onto the messy bed with Yamataga on top. Passionate kisses and deep hums were exchaned between ragged breaths and fumbling hands on bare skin.  
The buttons on Kai's green shirt were being undone one by one until there was none left. Yamagata spread it apart and gently but firmly caressed Kai's smooth belly and continued all the way up to his chest, placing small kisses along his collarbone.  
feverish whimpers were being pulled from Kai's throat together with parts of Yamagatas name. All together in something that sound like some kind of magic chant.  
"Yama... ah!" He suddenly twitched as Yamagatas tounge slid over one of his nipples, making him arch his back in surprise.  
Pleased with himself for having Kai's body react that way, he attacked the hot skin on Kai's neck and began trailing sloppy kisses along his jawline until the boy underneath him seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.  
His breath was heavy as if he was grasping for air. Yamagata was'nt far behind.  
Soon their lips merged again. Clothes were torn off and thrown to the floor together with the constant sound of shifting fabric and movements on the creaky bed.  
They were left with nothing but socks and underwear. All fear Kai had felt tonight was long gone. He felt completely secure in the arms of Yamagata who was kissing and touching him allover.  
oh, kami-sama.  
Kai opened his eyes as he realised Yamagata was staring at him. Frozen.  
"What is it? Why did you stop? Kai asked hesitatedly.  
Yamagata locked eyes with the smaller male underneath him.  
"Do you want me to continue?" he murmured softly as he stroked the edge of Kai's cheek.  
These was'nt really any hestitation.  
"Y-es."  
"I mean, you know what I mean, right?"  
Kai shifted in his position. His eyes wide, focused on the man above him.  
Without words, two bodies soon entangled into one. Before any of them knew it, the rest of their clothes were mysteriously lost to the rythmic sound of breaths.  
Piles on the floor  
one moan  
...then hundreds

...whispers

heavy breathing..

 

 

exhaustion...

 

A few rays of sunlight reached into the room through the tangled blinds. It was going to be a beautiful day. And a warm one at that. Yamagatas apartment had the ability to get extemely cold in the winter and ridiculously warm in the summer. This would particulary show to be a problem those mornings where the night before included alot of alcohol. Waking up with a desperate need for water and a cold shower was standard.  
Kai opened his eyes but had to squint to not get blinded by the light. It stung.  
With one hand up to cast a shadow on his face, he slowly sat up on the bed and began to look around. Where the hell was he? And what about this awful pain? The more he moved, the worse it felt.  
"Oww.." he grunted scrunching his face in discomfort. He reached down to rub at his lower back. Only to his great surprise, the pain seemed to be located even further down. This was also the part where Kai relised how very naked he was.  
"What the..."  
Looking around once again, and this time with a much clearer vision, Kai instantly knew where he was at.  
"Waait.. if I'm here then that means..."  
He was interrupted by a noise that made his heart race and body go stiff. A familiar voice. Behind him.  
"Hey.. oy.. c'm back 'ere. Im not gonna hurtcha'.... I'm just gonna frickin ...KILL you and... (Inaudiable talking)"  
"Yama..gata?"  
Kai quickly turned around.  
"What have we done?"  
There he was. Sleeping peacefully as ever with his head perfectly stil resting on the pillow.  
"He must have been talking in his sleep."

*

Wow thank you for leaving comments and giving me kudos! I have every intention of continuing this, since I have already written it o the end, only I need to rewrite parts I just can't keep. Not because the story was bad but because I need things to come down in a dofferent way.  
I hope to see you again soon!


End file.
